


他是光5⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony - Fandom, peter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光5⃣️

“Kid，你会告诉别人你有个年纪很大的男人吗？”一边亲吻男孩的发顶，男人磨磨蹭蹭地问。  
光顾着激动脸红的男孩哪里知道他的丈夫在担心什么，他还沉浸在互相爱慕的喜悦里不能自拔呢！  
“Heyheyhey！”得不到回应的亿万富豪像个傻小子一样喋喋不休，“你为什么不说话？做Tony Stark的伴侣很丢人吗？”  
扳过小恋人的脸，男人摇摇头乐了，那个小孩的样子，活像个思春的少女，甚至忘了呼吸，整张小脸憋的通红。  
“I love you guy．”男人心里瞬间沉甸甸的，亲吻男孩的额头，虔诚地感谢上天，还有自己迟到了无数年的初恋。  
愿时间能停在这一刻！  
I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
Really really really want——  
白里透红的小天使被放倒在鲜红的花瓣床上，男人捂住自己的鼻子，抵抗地心引力，还有⋯那个浑身散发着eat me气息的身体。  
他是老年痴呆了么？春宵一刻居然能抱着任凭搓圆捏扁的小东西叭啦半天有的没的，裤子都要撑破了好吧？  
作者是不会开车才能把十分钟发生的事情写到5⃣️的吧？我要吃肉啊！！不给吃肉就上掌心炮啦一一  
一一一一 请以下部分链接查看，如有任何意见建议請留言。脑洞太大请多多包函，但请相信我和您一样爱着他们🙆🏻♀️🙆🏻♀️🙆🏻♀️这个过程我想写的又虐又美还高糖，所以⋯哭喊吧挣扎吧，没有人会来救你的🤩🤩🤩  
“Hey⋯ kid⋯”男人吻着精致的耳垂，在男孩耳边性感地喘息，“你不想帮我脱掉衣服吗？”  
拉起男孩的手，缓慢滑过自己的胸膛，男人清楚自己的魅力，这个没经验的小东西吓得头都不敢抬，一直试图抽回自己的手。  
“你不想摸摸我吗？”刻意压低的声音像长了勾子，撩拨着男孩脆弱的意志。他顺着男孩的视线，单手解开两颗扣子。  
男孩发出一声嘤咛，表情又羞又急，身为一个小处男，哪里经得起折腾，他只能眼含热泪捂住耳朵，拒绝心里不住升起的渴望。  
这幅娇羞压抑，引人欺负的画面点燃了TS，男人凌虐的占有欲瞬间达到峰值。  
被夺去呼吸时，PP意识还很清醒，但随着男人的舌头在嘴里几个位置精妙的动作，男人的手在他锁骨，后腰，腿根辗转，他的呼吸急促，眉头轻颦，思想开始抽离，腿间又有了反应。他放开红红的耳朵，捂住自己羞耻的下腹，颤栗着夹紧双腿，眼泪止不住流淌。  
“今天就算弄哭你，我也会上了你的kid”性感的声音惹得耳朵变成了血色，舔进去的舌带着湿热，拦住了泪水，继而回溯到眼尾，一根根舔过长睫，阻止从缝隙中再流出的泪。  
那双唇滑过挺翘的鼻梁，亲过像含着小青蛙的腮，略过紧抿的唇，在下巴上轻咬。  
“我要让你的身体布满我的印记。”说着，男人吻住不明显的喉结，在上面种下第一颗草莓，接着是敏感的颈项，性感的锁骨，前胸，小腹⋯  
男孩低低喊着NO，但小猫一样无力的挣扎显然只能给男人助兴，他感觉到双腿被分开，男人精壮的腰身阻止了他们合拢。同时他一手抓住织细的脚踝，滚烫的吻痕顺着小腿内侧直上。  
当男人的唇吮到大腿根，男孩的腰弹跳了一下，全身颤抖，小Petter流出了透明液体。  
“ No Mr Stark！It’s enough，It’s enough！”男孩被身体不受控制的陌生情潮折磨得泪眼朦胧，他害怕极了。尽管深深地爱着男人，但是眼前的一切脱离了男孩的承受范围，他怎么能跟他的偶像上床？这件事在他的认知里是禁忌。  
男人没有回答，只是重新封住了他的薄唇。几经纠缠后，男孩安静了下来，在这期间，他完全没有注意男人的手指已经带着花瓣进入了他身后的小穴，等他发现时，那里已经被充分喂食，传达给大脑酥麻的信号。  
“嗯⋯”甜腻的声音从男孩鼻腔溢出，他自动挺起腰，磨擦到男人稍硬的西裤痛了一下，随手撕了那块布料。  
男人摇头一笑，任他无意识地继续撕扯。找点事干总好过和他唱反调。  
在男人专心开发的过程中，思维已经被本能取代的男孩抚上了男人的腰，那光滑温润的手感吸引了他向更广阔的方向摸去，不安份的手被衬衫阻挡，又撕了衬衫向胸前进发。  
“ Oh ⋯come on baby．”男人性感诱惑的嗓音在耳边萦绕，喘息声让男孩的肾上腺素飙升，他挺腰磨擦着男人小腹，却在身体内的一点被碰触后痉挛。  
带着哭腔的小奶音甜美地让男人差点丢盔弃甲，忍受不了诱惑的男人再次以吻封缄。  
男孩双手紧紧抱住男人的肩膀，口腔被强制占领，嫩色的唇已肿涨，粉红的小舌被翻搅反复撩拨，上颚和舌根被舔噬得敏感又麻痒，在男人想退出时，他哼哼唧唧主动勾引男人的舌继续纠缠，直到男人一个深挺进入了他。  
紧抵前列腺的抽插让男孩夹紧男人的腰仰起头，精液打湿了男人的腹肌，哭泣的喘气声擦过男人的耳朵，引爆了男人的兽性，他更大幅地进出他的身体。  
被蜘蛛毒液改造后的男孩本来就敏感，而床技高超的男人已然摸透了他全身的性感带，爆炸般的快感多到男孩承受不了，他不住收紧抽搐的内壁夹的男人前所未有的爽，那居然是这么多年经历过众多名器洗礼的男人都会迷失自我的体验。 所以⋯伟大的TS⋯以创自己最快记录的速度不小心⋯射了⋯


End file.
